


don't you wanna claim my body like a vandal?

by fictitiousregrets



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, PWP, fellatio is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousregrets/pseuds/fictitiousregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has no conceivable plot, it is basically just grown magical boys being nerds in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you wanna claim my body like a vandal?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, please proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Title is from "Problem" by Natalia Kills (who is a Certified Asshole but that line was too good to pass up)

Adam was stretched out sideways on Ronan's bed in the middle of the room, torso bare and leanly muscled in that godforsakenly attractive way he was built. Ronan could see the way his muscles stretched and moved, and couldn't help but smirk. There was a danger in this, but Ronan Lynch never shied from danger. Instead, his knees went on either side of Adam's knees on the very edge of the bed, first two fingers on either hand hooked into Adam's belt loops on either side. He bowed his head to press his mouth to Adam's abdomen, nose nuzzling his smooth skin.

 The fingers of Adam's left hand found the back of Ronan's head and moved as gently as Ronan's mouth on his stomach. Adam's other arm was draped over his eyes, guarding against the darkness. Softly, Ronan said, "How's the migraine, Parrish?"

 In answer, Adam's fingers traced patterns on the back of his head. Better now that you're here. Ronan kissed his navel gently. Not moving his hands, he scraped his front teeth just barely down the line of fair hair leading right down to the band of his jeans. Brushing both index fingers against the sides of Adam's stomach to make sure he knew where Ronan's hands were, he unbuttoned Adam's jeans with his teeth and yanked the zipper down with his lips. Looking up to see Adam's reaction, Ronan was not disappointed.

 A strangled noise found its way from Adam's throat as he realized what was happening midway through. His palm was fully cupping the back of Ronan's head and the other arm was now propping himself up. Did he think this was a game?

 Ronan didn't fuck around.

 In the dim light, he grinned savagely as his tongue flicked out, light and tremendously teasing, to drag down Adam's lower abdomen until he got to the band of his boyfriend's boxers, and then Adam lifted his hips obligingly, even as he whispered "Oh, God" in the darkness. Pulling down Adam's jeans to his knees in one smooth move, Ronan's mouth immediately found its way onto the bulge in Adam's boxers—considerably more tented than it usually was. Adam gasped, a loud and obtrusive thing in the silence—Ronan felt short nails dig into his scalp and just smirked. His fingertips dragged casually up the inside of Adam's thigh even as his tongue moved in insistent circles against him.

 He could hear Adam panting above, could see the spasm of his chest and the forearm over his eyes. Ronan was going to kiss that mouth, but only after he had this cock in his own mouth. Only after he had made this boy come for him.

 "Ronan," he heard the honeyed accent above him, and he swore quietly against Adam's boxers, a soft little "fuck" whispered right against the other boy's cock.

 One hand shifting within Adam's boxers to cup his ass, Ronan unbuttoned the boxers with his teeth again, carefully this time—there were no plans to castrate his boyfriend. Ever. Using his tongue, he snaked Adam's cock right into the open air, boxers still on and open around him. Adam looked scandalized and aroused at the same time—he'd promised, though. He'd promised to let Ronan do this, just once.

 So Ronan made it count. His tongue flitted right around the head, as light as he could manage without giving himself a headache, and then he licked a quivering stripe up from base to tip, causing a tortured groan to rip from Adam's throat, as if he was dying. "God, Ronan," he whispered into the vibrating air. Ronan just kissed his tip softly in response, and then sank right down deep, slowly.

He could hear the breath go out of Adam, all at once. What he wouldn't give to be in the other boy's head, right now. Just this once. Just this one time, as he pulled his lips over his teeth to guard Adam from the unwitting weapons and sucked, back of his tongue pressing and releasing, pressing and releasing in small amounts. Now both of Adam's hands were grasping the sheets beneath him, bunched up. His knuckles were white and his breath came in labored gasps.

"Ngh—" he cut off as Ronan deep-throated, tip of his tongue brushing against the base of Adam's cock.

All at once, Ronan pulled back and blew cool air over Adam's shaft, now shining slightly in what little light permeated the room. Adam's spine arched on the bed and Ronan knew the signs—his mouth went right back on Adam as he came, shouting, moaning, fingers tightening and releasing, tightening and releasing on the bedsheets. Ronan looked up at him as he swallowed; not that Adam was in any position to be viewing this. His eyes were rolled up into the back of his head as he closed his eyes, panting and murmuring Ronan's name. His fingers finally released the bedsheets and Ronan's mouth released his cock while his fingers put everything back the way it was except for Adam's jeans. Those, Ronan stripped off the rest of the way.

 "Okay," Adam said, breathing heavily. "Alright. It's your turn next, Lynch."

 "Bring it on, Parrish." Ronan crawled up the bed and leaned down for a kiss, tilting his head slightly to avoid bumping noses. Adam opened his mouth, letting Ronan slip his tongue into his mouth even as his own snaked around the other boy's. His arms went around Ronan's waist, fingers brushing his sides.

Ronan pulled back, then kissed him once more, chastely, just to give him something to think about. Adam looked up at him, and he thought that maybe this was how he would die. It would be a very happy death, to be sure. In the next moment, Adam had wrapped his legs around Ronan and flipped him over.

It had caught Ronan by surprise. And it very well shouldn't have. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Ronan growled under him.

Adam smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Where do you think?"

"You never wanted to learn self-defense from me."

The fairer boy blushed in the night. "You did it once when you and Declan were fighting."

Once. It had taken just once. Ronan reached up to touch Adam's cheek, and then his hand curled right around his neck and brought Adam down for another kiss. "When are you gonna rule the world, Parrish?"

 Adam shrugged, embarrassed, and then pressed his forehead against Ronan's.

"Just wait."


End file.
